The present invention relates to casket/coffin accessories and, more particularly, to a motorized casket/coffin key/crank that can reduce the time and effort in raising and lowering a casket/coffin bed.
The raising and lowering of a typical casket/coffin bed takes manual effort, including from about 45 to about 48 rotations of the standard casket key/crank, and time, typically from about 40 to 45 seconds from bed base to its peak level.
Current conventional cranks/keys work as expected—requiring effort and time. In a business where funeral directors are typically pressed for time, saving those precious seconds is crucial
As can be seen, there is a need for a device for quickly and easily raising and lowering a casket/coffin bed.